I'm with you
by firefly18
Summary: Ryou loved to sing. He also loved him. Was there anyway to get him to hear ryou sing? Sorry I suck at summaries. This is my first fic so be kind! Yaoi
1. I'm with you

Konichiwa everyone! This fic came to me while listening to Avril Lavigne's "I'm with you". This is my first fic so don't kill me if you don't like it. I am a major Ryou fan and I just had to write something with him in it. So go read it …….please!

This fic is angst so if you get depressed after reading it don't come crying to me! This story also yaoi. That means boys liking boys. So if you don't like it I would advise you not to read it. 

Disclaimer 

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh at all or the characters in it and if I did would I really be here right now? 

I'm with you

By Firefly

Ryou's P.O.V.

It was dark. It was also raining. It was dark and raining. He has forgot to come. I had just started singing at the café a week ago. It took me days to tell my friends that I was singing there, and even longer for me to tell Bakura. He said he would come or at least that's what I thought he said. Maybe I heard him wrong or something. I was so psyched that he was going to come and see me do something I really loved. 

I had hoped he would come and yet I didn't. I didn't know if I could take any more criticism from him. I could put up with the insults about me being weak, calling me feminine, I could even take it when he beat the crap out of me when he was drunk, but I couldn't listen to him say my voiced sucked. I just couldn't. I wanted to please him so much. To make him love me like I loved him. 

My father always said that I got my beautiful voice from my mother, that her voice was like and angels, and that I was lucky I didn't get his because he could carry a tune if his life depended on it. 

It took me awhile to actually get up the courage to sign up in the café. Me, always being the shy one, attempted at least five times until the waitress got fed up and asked me if I would like to sign up. So I did and I kept signing up, until they decided to let me be the opening act tonight. I was so happy that I got up the courage and asked him to come tonight. And like the complete loser I am I thought he would actually come to hear me sing. I hate myself. I hate him, but that would be a lie because I love him. I love you so much I want to kill myself so I can stop loving him. I never asked for this! I never wanted him and I most certainly never wanted to love him.

So here I am standing in the dark in front of a closed café, soaked from the rain. He's probably either at home passed out or he's still at the bar drunk. I know one thing though, I will get him into that café to hear me sing even if I have to die trying. 

Sorry guys about that chapter. Please tell me what you think and if you think I should keep on writing this story. Don't forget to r + r please!!!!!!!! 


	2. Numb

Hey everybody! This is the second instilment of "I'm with you" by me ^__^. This story is yaoi or shounen ai which means guys liking guys. So if that don't float your boat then don't read it. This chapter also has in it abuse. Sorry everybody but someone's going to get the crap beat out of them. I really need to stop listening to that music of mine -_-;. So go and read my story please if you do I'll love you all, platonically that is.

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner but I sure as hell wish I was.

I'm with you

By: Firefly

Chapter two Numb

I've 

Become so numb

I can't feel you there

~~~~~ Linkin Parks "Numb"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou's pov

I finally went home. Well, another hour later that is. It felt like I just couldn't move no matter how much I knew that I needed to go, but I did eventually. I figured that I would have to clean up after Bakura when I went home and that might be just a little hard to do if I had pneumonia. 

I open the door. I don't think that he's home yet since its pitch black inside. " Where have you been?" asks a drunken voice from the shadows. I guess I was wrong. " I went to the café tonight", I replied while I turned on the living room lights. " YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE TO FIX MY FUCKIN SUPPER!" he roars at me. I have to keep my cool and show him that I'm not afraid of him anymore. " Maybe if you went to the café you could have gotten something there", I replied calmly on the out side, but on the inside I was shaking. " Maybe I should teach you a lesson the hmm? To remind you whose the boss around here", he said with a dangerous glint in his eyes and a malicious smirk on his face. As soon as he said those words to me a spark of terror ran down my spine. Gods help me. He lunged at me before I could jump out of the way. You would think that I would have a better chance against him since he was drunk, but the truth is it makes him more powerful, makes him do things he would never do when he was sober.

He punched me in the face over and over, two times in each eye, and once in the nose and lip. I tried to get away, but he punched me in the ribs. I have taken so many of these beatings that I'm surprise I can still feel the pain. "Stand up!" he yells at me. I try to do what he wants, knowing the faster it goes the sooner it will be over, but I can't get my legs to lift me up. So instead of waiting, he forcefully yanks me up to stand. Sometimes I wonder if he even remembers doing this to me. After every time, in the morning, he'll tend to my wounds and promises that he'll never do it again, yet he keeps breaking those promises over and over.

He kicks me in the leg. "CRACK", sounded as I fall to the ground. "You will NEVER be late again, do you understand?" he asks as he bends down and grabs my hair. I did what I think is a nod. I don't know if it is but either way he says, "Good". He stands up and goes up the stairs to his room. I, on the other hand, am not as lucky and sink into blissful darkness. 

Hey there! I told you this would happen didn't I? Well r+r please!


End file.
